Lust
by XxTeOxArIsxX
Summary: The Zanpaktuo Rebellion is over and all of the Zanpaktuo's are returning to their master, who have realized that they haven't been paying attention to their Zanpaktuo. Yumichika, and his zanpaktuo Ruri'iro are interacting with one another. But a question is asked throughout the story: How does a trivia turn into sex? Thats for you to find out. Rated M for sex scene.


Lust

::WARNING!:: This is YAOI. Y-A-O-I. For all of you haters out there, suck the deliciousness of IDon'tGiveADamn. Have a nice day :3

::Disclaimer:: I don't own Bleach, the format, the characters or even the idea for making this anime. I just own the idea of making this for a special someone, that someone being JinxNightShade:3 :D

::AUTHORS NOTE:: I really really really really hope that this turns out fantastically, because I've never wrote a yaoi between these two character before...EVER. I know, I sound terrible because I'm suppose to know everyone in Bleach (and I do) but I never thought of a yaoi between them! Wow, how creative am I? =_=''' Anyways, enjoy~ Especially you Jinxy~~!

Pairing: Yumichika A and Ruri'iro K.

The Zanpakuto rebelion was coming to a close, the innocence that was once disturbed being rebuilt until the next war started again to disrupt the peace. Soul Reapers were spending quality time with their Zanpakuto's, realizing how much they've neglected them until now. A specific Soul Reaper, Yumichika Ayasegawa was trying to teach his Zanpaktuo to be more 'beautiful'. Now his Zanpaktuo, Ruri'iro Fuji Kujaku never really listened to his master, for being almost the same as Yumichika himself, he already knew how to be 'beautiful'.

"Alright now Ruri'iro, these are some of the things that I use to keep my skin so soft and wonderfully smooth as it is~"

Yumichika said in a bragging tone. Ruri'iro rolled his eyes, crossing his feathered arms over his chest in a irritated way.

"Yumichika, I already know all of the creams and lotions that you use for your skin. Living with your ass has made me know almost everything about you."  
"Oh? Really now? Fine. Name the order on how I use my skin cleaners."

Ruri'iro sighed and took all of the bottles that he uses on his face. Laying them out in front of him, Ruri'iro ordered them in chronological order in each step. The bottles had no numbers or specific brands, but overlooking the life style of Yumichika everyday for the amount of time that he's known him makes it a habit to know what he uses. A couple seconds later all of the bottles were lined in the correct order in which they are used.

Flipping his neatly cut piece of navy blue hair in the air of pride, Ruri'iro smirked with satisfaction.

"And that, Yumichika, is the way that it is done."

Yumichika was amazed, but not nessecarily surprised that he knew. There were a lot of cleaners and creams that he used, just because he was making sure that his skin was clean and perfect down to the last detail.

"Wow, you do know me. Well, now that this turned intp a bit of a test, let me quiz you. How does that sound?"

Ruri'iro glanced at him for a second, quickly looking at him up and down. Sighing, he straightened his posture and nodded.

"Fine. You'll finally be able to see the intelligence that hides behind this BEAUTIFUL face."  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Yumichika teased waving his hand. Setting a somewhat serious mood in the atmosphere between them, a long minute of intense glaring set the anticipation instantly. Then, the trivia began.

"Question 1: What side to I put my feather on?"  
"Right side."  
"Good. Question 2: Who's my partner?"  
"Ikkaku Madarame."  
"Correct! Question 3: Who is the Captain I am assigned with?"  
"Kenpachi Zaraki. Wait...how do I know his name?"  
"Well, don't worry about that. Anyways, your correct."

This trivia was getting a bit boring, to be quite honest, although secretly Ruri'iro enjoyed talking to Yumichika about himself. Although, he would rather prefer asking Yumichika some questions dirty questions, such as: Do you masterbate? Are you a virgin? Do you scream or moan? Have you ever thought of having sex ever in you life time? Have you ever like a boy, preferably your own Zanpaktuo? Now hold on a second...why did he just think... EWWW gross! Why he would never do such a thing? To his own master? No. He would never. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever...

Ruri'iro blushed, his heart pounding in his ears. What the...? Why was he blushing over such a thought in the first place? That...that is forbidden! Yumichika noticed the blush, looking at him with both surprise and worry, the expression that he wore on his face was starting to consern him.

"Er...Ruri'iro, are you alright? Why are you blushing for?"  
"I-its nothing Yumichika."  
"Like hell it is. Tell me."  
"Yumichika, just let it go- and stop it!"

Yumichika grasped Ruri'iro's feathered arms, struggling to make him co-opperate into telling him. Not only was it his job to know what his Zanpaktuo was going through, but also as a regular consern. When you see someone just suddenly blush over nothing, wouldn't you want to know what their blushing over? Not to be a creep or anything, but you just want to know.

Ruri'iro also struggled against him, noticing that Yumichika was ever so slightly getting closer and closer to Ruri'iro. Yumichika was oblivious to this, just like everything else that doesn't involve him, but this was one matter that was a exception. Not a second afterwards this 'struggle' turned into a wrestling match between the two. It was so interesting to see two people so vain of themselves get physical and mess with on anothers appearances. It just makes you want to go in there, have a wresting bell and microphone and say,

"Let's get ready to rumble! Yumichika is on top of Ruri'iro almost pinning him down! Wait the tables have turned! Ruri'iro flipped positions and bound his legs! Wait... what's this? Things are turning into a...sex scene?"

And really, it was starting to get heavy. Ruri'iro did in fact have Yumichika pinned, although he soon stopped realizing the way that they were positioned. Ruri'iro was over top with his hips directly over Yumichika's, their members just a layer of clothing away from coming into contact with each other. Ruri'iro's topless torso towered over the slightly smaller body of the Soul Reaper, their faces just iches away. It was to the point that they could practically taste the others breath. Yumichika's hands were off to either side of his body, almost ready to take Ruri'iro head on again. Sudden sweat beaded down the shirtless body, and down the smooth pale apricot face of both males.

Yumichika on the other hand was also sweating himself, battling his Zanpakuto for the second time was energy draining. His hair was ruffled and sweat slicked, his feathers on the end of his eye lash and brow being both removed by the physical action that didn't stop not so long ago. Yumichika lowered his glare, looking half-liddedly at his Zanpaktuo. Ruri'iro did the same, panting heavily. For a split second, it was Yumichika's turn to blush. Never before has he blushed, not this deeply at least. Ruri'iro honestly thought it was cute, the shade looking awefully sexy on him. Wait...sexy...hn...

Hesitantly, they both began top slowly close the gap between them, not entirely sure on what the other's reaction would be. Seeing the same action come from one another, they softly kissed. Enjoying the heat melting from both their mouths, they kissed again. And again. And again. This was Ruri'iro's chance, but he had to be slow. And show Yumichika that he wasn't the only one in control. Kissing Yumichika again, he passed his tongue over his lips, pondering entrance. Of course Yumichika was shy, so being oddly patient with him Ruri'iro waited.

Opening his mouth slowly, Yumichika moaned softly from the slick input of that fantastic tasting muscle. Ruri'iro had his thoughts on Yumichika's taste as well, never thinking that he would taste like a mellow freshness. Smiling in the kiss, Ruri'iro brought his right hand down Yumichika's side, moving in slow movements. First going down to his ribs, then back up, then back down to his waist, then back up again to go down and brush past his ever so sensitive thigh. Yumichika moaned again, parting to take a breath simutaneously. Ruri'iro couldn't help but stare lustily at Yumichika, the moans being so delicious to his ears.

"Yumichika..."

Ruri'iro said seductively, licking the outter shell of his ear. Another moan came from Yumichika's lips, causing him to grip Ruri'iro's muscular arms. The zanpakuto kissed his master's lips again, straying away from them as he moved onto his sensitive neck, nibbling and sucking in various spots. The results were immediate, finishing with more and more moans. From there Ruri'iro went lower, touching and exploring the indeed soft and smooth skin.

"W-wait Ru-Ruri'iro. W-we can't do this."  
"Yumichika, I can't wait. I'm so impatient."  
"Ruri'iro I..."  
"Yumichika,"

Ruri'iro paused, saying his name soft but clear, to put a sense of urgency into his voice. Ruri'iro took Yumichika's hand and placed it against his chest, his pounding heart pulsing right through Yumichika's hand. Yumichika's dark violet eyes widened, then looked up to see the lust filled face of his Zanpaktuo.

"R-Ruri'iro...you can't be..."  
"Yumichika, I love you."

Instantly after Ruri'iro said those striking three words, he leaned down again to kiss Yumichika passionately, making sure to pressurize the kiss just to prove his point. All that could be said from there on was "I love you.", "I love you.", "I love you." being poured just so effortlessly from Ruri'iro's lips.

Yumichika couldn't help the dark crimson blush that settled on his face, along with the moans that his voice was bound to produce. Soon after things became passionate and heated, actions made becoming more and more pleasurable with the next.

Ruri'iro was slow to remove Yumichika's shikakusho, the shy Soul Reaper trying to be a little more revealing to his Zanpaktuo. He wasn't scared, but a little nervous for he was still (to his admit) a virgin. So was his zanpaktuo, but on comfort reasons they didn't mention that to each other. Soon after the shikakusho was removed, Ruri'iro began to undress himself. Now that they were both naked, they both collided and kissed while Ruri'iro's own eagerness to touch Yumichika allowed Ruri'iro to do so.

"Aaah..."

Yumichika moaned. As the zanpaktuo continued with kissing and nibbling his way lower, the Soul Reaper continously thought about how this happened in the first place. Then he remembered his stubborn self with trying to know why his zanpaktuo blushed for.

_I guess this is my reason...heh_

Yumichika thought bluntly. Just as his thought ended, sharp but ridiculously pleasurable teeth bit his nipple, while slender fingers fondled with the next. Gasping and melting on the spot with a shudder, Yumichika gripped Ruri'iro's unclothed head. His silky hair looked so much better without that wretched turban, the midnight navy blue strands of hair cascading over his strong shoulders beautifully. A slight pinch brought him back to reality, the electric shock that that followed closely afterwards ran down to his member, the heated blood causing pressure which resulted in him getting 'hard'.

Ruri'iro felt a sudden stiffness poke against him inner thigh, making his eyes wander down to where he felt it. Smiling mischieviously at the sight, Ruri'iro went lower to tease.

"You like that?"

Yumichika just answered with a darker blush and looked away in embarassment. Ruri'iro chuckled at the reaction and brushed his fingers over the sensitive organ. Receiving a low moan, Ruri'iro looked lustily at Yumichika.

"Hn...~"

Licking the head slickly, Ruri'iro coated the entire bulb with saliva while running his tongue ove the slit teasingly. Yumichika moaned and trembled, gripping his hair a little roughly. Ruri'iro licked the shaft with added various soft sucks, his cool tongue feeling the strong heated pulse. Pausing for a quick second, the zanpaktuo wanted to hear his masters voice beg.

"Beg for me."

Not a second after Ruri'iro said that, Yumichika was begging and moaning for more.

"Please Ruri'iro, oh god please. Please...a-aah! Ruri'iro! Pl-please...!"

That was all it took before Ruri'iro engulfed Yumichika into his mouth, bobbing his head steadily. Yumichika threw his head back in pleasure, continuing to tremble and moan. At one point, Yumichika moaned Ruri'iro's name over and over again as his climax was reaching its peak.

"Ruri'iro I-I'm- Aah!"

_I know Yumichika...I know._

Ruri'iro thought continuing to suck. Soon after Yumichiak came, having the most amazing orgasm of his life while feeling quite blissful from the slow please waves that coarsed through his body. Panting heavily,he heard a soft swallow. Wait, Ruri'iro didn't swallow it...did he?

"You, you didn't swallow my...did you?"

Ruri'iro licked his lips sexily looking at Yumichika with the same expression.

"Hn~~..."

Ruri'iro purred with a seme tone. Yumichika looked surprised, but mostly embarassed.

_Oh god why? Why didn't he just spit it out or something? ARRGH! Ruri'iro your so impossible!_

Yumichika thought while looking away. Suddenly, movement caught his attention. Ruri'iro crawled back up the still panting body of his master, Ruri'iro traced his index and middle finger over Yumichika's lips. In a insant Yumichika knew exactly what Ruri'iro was about to shortly do. Knowing Yumichika's understanding, Ruri'iro smiled.

"Suck."

Yumichika couldn't protest and say no before those two digits entered his heated mouth unexpectedly. Yumichika nearly choked on the two fingers, but instead complied and began to suck and lubricate the two digits. Swirling his tongue slickly over and inbetween, his surprised glare softened to lustful one. Soon after the two digits were lubricated, Yumichika had a uneasy feeling in his stomach. This was his first time and he knew that the pain will be the worse experience within this whole experience in itself. But Ruri'iro had a plan for that.

Ruri'iro kissed Yumichika, trailing his lips down his neck with gentle kisses. Breathing softly on the skin, Yumichika nearly melted on the spot. It was almost as if Ruri'iro was saying within his actions to trust him, in which he already did. Ruri'iro inserted the first finger, his index, being very patient and careful to what he was doing. Yumichika hissed a little, clenching the back of Ruri'iro's head.

"Just breathe and relax as much as you can."

Ruri'iro purred softly. Yumichika couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face, acting out the gentle command. Just like Ruri'iro said, Yumichika began to breathe and relax, trusting his zanpaktuo. After a while, Ruri'iro added the next and a instant moan came for Yumichika's lips. He could feel the blood pump loudly in his ears, also feeling in run down to his member once more. His heart felt as if it could burst.

Ruri'iro slowly thrusted, gently scissoring and pushing deeper to get Yumichika accustomed. Moan after moan sang from his voice, the musical notes being rung into the zanpaktuo's ears. For the first time in a long time, Ruri'iro could finally be happy. He's waited a long time for this moment, and to finally live it out is just phenominal. Smiling, Ruri'iro kissed Yumichika passionately.

After becoming accustomed to the sudden input, Yumichika was ready for a even larger amount of it. Licking his fingers again, Ruri'iro lubricated his own pulsing member. He glanced down at Yumichika, his body trembling with want. The lustful stare that he was giving him as well cried out his message. Gently, Ruri'iro placed his heated cock against Yumichika's entrance and slowly thrusted.

In a instant the pleasure filled cry that sang out from Yumichika's voice filled the room, and Ruri'iro ears. Ruri'iro's thrusts were paced, starting deep and slow. Dragging blunt nails down his muscled sweat slicked back, Yumichika had no remorse in holding back any moans. It felt so good! So pleasured! Oh he made a good decision in choosing to do this with Ruri'iro. DEFINETLY a good choice indeed.

Soon Ruri'iro sped up his thrusts, making them normally paced and a little deeper. Yumichika continued to moan, along with Ruri'iro whose low moans were also heard as well. The zanpaktuo leant down and kissed his master, quickening his pace once more. Yumichika moaned in the kiss, breaking it soon after to let out another pleasure filled cry. Wrapping his feathered arms around Yumichika's waist, Ruri'iro pulled Yumichika up into a sitting position, never breaking the skin-to-skin contact. Instead, Ruri'iro went even deeper, hitting Yumichika's prostate. They both moaned in unison, looking at eath other with bliss tracing their faces. Ruri'iro began to thrust, grasping Yumichika's pre-cummed member in slender fingers.

In a few moments, they were both reaching their peaks. With a glance of inquiry, Ruri'iro looked up and Yumichika with concern. Yumichika quickly returned it with a answering glare. The lust in his purple eyes incredible. In a final kiss, zanpaktuo and master came.

Embracing Yumichika assuringly, Ruri'iro panted heavily from the aftermath of the amazing sex that they just had. Yumichika was also panting, the heavy breaths of air that puffed from his mouth showing frosted clouds in the cool room. Without any words, they both stared at each other with bliss and gave and returned the many countless kisses that neither one of then could describe. After a while of this sweet action, Yumichika's blush lightened for a moment before he asked,

"U-um...Ruri'iro...?"  
"Hn?"

Ruri'iro replied softly. Yumichika blushed a little more before asking again,

"Can...can we do this...again?"

A little surprised, Ruri'iro smiled and nuzzled himself into Yumichika's soft shoulder.

"Of course~~."

Oh I'm late! REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE! I really apologize for this! I have had so much school work being piled ontp me that I almost forgot about this yaoi piece! D: I feel really terrible for not meeting a deadline. I'm so sorry. But Jinxy, I hope that this makes you feel better and excuses my lateness, for I am still infact terribly sorry. Oh! and a reminder. I have writers block right now so I'm kind of stuck for Little Red Strawberry. I am still infact writing that story, so it's NOT and I repeat NOT over...yet. So I hope you liked this pairing, and please review anf fav! :3


End file.
